Violence is always the answer
by Mrs. Ambrose
Summary: 6 oc's enter into a world of violence, romance, and drama. That's right I'm talking about the WWE. Yes I know, I suck at Summaries. Wade Barrett/OC Dean Ambrose/OC Roman Reigns/OC John Cena/OC Seth Rollins/OC and Kane/OC
1. Author's Note

Hey Guys this is going to be the biggest, most intense fanfiction I have EVER written. This story includes not one OC but 6. That's right I said 6 people. SO bare with me on this story because it will take me a while to figure out what I am doing and where I am going with this story. I love feedback so if you guys have suggestions or comments PM me or leave me a review. This is technically not chapter One because I am just letting you know all the characters and who they will paired with either already or eventually. okay so here it goes. I would like to give credit to all the lovely ladies who are contributing to this story and are also in this story. I couldnt have done this without them helping me in some way, shape or form. I will try to post chapter one ASAP. I am still currently typing it.

**Tristen 3**

**Lexi 3**

**Lauren 3**

**Marissa 3 AND**

**Jenna 3**


	2. Chapter One

Author's note: Hello to all you lovely people out there! This right here is the start of a beautiful fanfictionship. I know I am a huge dork, but hey at least I'm not boring and dull? Anyways this is MAINLY about the shield and their 3 lovers. I do have 3 other oc's that will be included in a quite a few chapters though. This chapter you get to meet Two of My Oc's. The next few chapters I will just be introducing my characters. Also for the sake of not being confused I will only use the WWE Ring names and not their real names. I only own my OC's Jenna, Marissa, Lauren, Sierra, and Lexi. Tristen is Chicagochaingang's OC. Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter One:

Jenna's P.O.V.

My mom never told me who my real father was. She always had some lame ass excuse like, "he wasn't a good guy" or like "it doesn't matter because you have me" Of course it matters! He is my father for crying out loud! I have always been determined to find him, and I will never give up until I find out who this man really is. I suppose I got my looks from my mother because I have carmel chocolate skin and I am the same height and build as her. I am only 5'1 and i have a normal size build. I suppose it's because I am 120 pounds which is a good weight for my size. But I am no where near normal personality wise. I am somewhat of a rebel. Being the little rebel I was I dyed my hair white with red ombre and it reaches my butt. I have a few piercings and tattoos as well. For my Piercings I have a left lower lip- hoop, small gold hoop on my left nostril and Right ear Cartilage piercings ;3 studs. For my tattos I have a jack-o-lantern covered in rose thorns with five roses on my Right shoulder. A spider web and 13 tattoo, Straight Edge written across my chest, Batman logo on my right hip, An Irish cross on my left for arm , Rock Goddess spelled under a crown tattoo on my left boob, and A rose on my right inner thigh. Yea I've never been one to follow society's fashion. I kinda just do my own thing. Like right now I am sitting at home with my mom watching wrestling. wrestling is my thing and it is my passion. I have always wanted to be a female wrestler and not only fight girls but guys too. I've been training on my own for some time and in independent wrestling businesses but the farthest I have made is Florida Championship Wrestling. It's a good thing I already live in Florida. But the arena is a couple of hours away. Speaking of FCW Some talent scouts for NXT are going to be in this weekend but it is a 2 hour drive and my mom doesn't want me to become a big time wrestler. God only knows why. My full attention was on CM Punk now. He is my favorite superstar, well him and Kane. I got a straightedge tattoo because of him and chose to live like him too. He is my role model. My mom seems to really hate him though. Not like dislike but loath. It's stange. "Hey mom, what would you think If I became a WWE Diva?" I asked her. "I think that is stupid, it's too big of a business and you don't have the right look babe." she said hurtfully. "tell it like it is then." I muttered to myself. My mom, not hearing my comment, gets up and grabs her keys. "I'm going out for some beer and chinese. you want any?" she asked me. "Mom you know I don't drink." I said clearly aggravated. She always trys to get me to drink, but honestly she is the reason I don't drink. "Well you are 23 so you should at least have some, but whatever. Do you want chinese?" she asked me. "Uh sure just get fried rice or something." I responded not really paying attention to her. Three men were on tv and they were called The Shield. They didn't look that intimidating to me. They all just looked like really attractive dudes with anger issues. Especially the blonde shaggy looking one. My God was that man gifted with good looks or what. I saw them dominate against the Big and Powerful Ryback as they beat him up. 3 vs 1. That was so not fair! Bunch of pansies, can't fight one on one. Soon enough it was the diva's match and I groaned. The diva's were getting sluttier and way more pathetic. I did admire some of the divas though. I can't wait until I am a diva. I don't care what my mom says... I am going to make it into the wrestling business. I heard the door close and I looked over at my mom to see her hands full. I got up off the couch and helped her with the food and drinks. "Thanks" she muttered. "Yea" I said as I grabbed my food and A water and plopped down on the couch. We ate our dinner in silence as I watched wrestling and my mom was playing on her phone. She looked really upset, like something was eating at her. I set down my food and looked right at her. "mom you allright?" I asked her. She looked at me and sighed. "Honey, I have to be honest with you." she said seriously as she muted the tv. "Okay...you are scaring me" I said giving her a strange look. She turned towards me and smiled sadly. "I know who your father is..." she said softly. "Yea, I know you know who it is. You just won't tell me" I huffed in annoyance. "Your father is... CM Punk, well I mean Phil Brooks. We had a one night stand in college. nothing important." she said with a disgusted look on her face. "WHAT?! NOTHING IMPORTANT?! HELLO HOW ABOUT THE FACT THAT MY FATHER IS MY HERO AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME THIS?! HOW COULD YOU?!"I growled through my teeth. "Do not yell at ME Jenna Lee! I am your mother!" she yelled at me. "OH your my mother?! well you sure are a crappy one! Never letting me know who my dad is!" I yelled storming out of the room and going into my own. "EXCUSE ME YOUNG LADY?! If you want to talk like that you can leave!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Fine I will!" I screamed as I slammed my door behind me and packed what I needed in a suitcase. Hot, angry tears, fell down my face as I left my room. "Good Bye mom, I hope you are happy that I'm not coming back!"I announced as I slammed my door behind me and went to my car and threw my stuff in the back seat. I hopped into the drivers seat and sped off towards my future.

Lauren's P.O.V.

I brushed my long black wavy hair into a ponytail and pulled down my sports bra so that it would show some cleavage. I was almost ready for my match. Some talent scouts were here for NXT at this arena and I needed to beat my oponent so that I could show how good I am. If they accept me I will go to NXT to become a developmental character, which is one step closer to becoming an official WWE diva. Most people say I look like the bella twins, well minus the fact that I have blue eyes. I actually grew up with the Bella Twins. Though they are a few years older then me, all three of us grew up loving wrestling. We all wanted to become a WWE Diva and well Brie and Nikki got their chance. Now I will get mine. My manager, Ryan Spencer walked into the room and smiled at me. "You have a match tonight." He informed me. "Oh? and who might this unfortunate person be?" I asked him. "Rayne Evans." He said with a smirk. "Good choice Ryan. Am I opening match?" I asked him. "Yes and then later on you have a tag team match with someone named... Jenna. She is a last minute entry. You will be versing two randoms." he said looking at his clipboard. "Well thanks Ryan, you are awesome." I said with a smile. "Of course I am." he said as he left with a smile. My oponent tonight is Rayne Evans, a total witch. She only got into FCW because she slept with brad maddox and he gave the FCW Manager some good words about her. Filthy Whore. I tell you a woman can't get into this business unless she is a whore or she was born into the family. Even though I am friends with the bella's I lost contact with them, so I have gotten here on my own. My thoughts were interrupted when the devil herself walked into the room, Rayne. "Ready for me to kick your ass?" she asked with her obnoxious smile. "I think you mean I kick yours sweetheart. " I said lacing up my boots. My attire looks somewhat like the bellas except I like to wear all black and my sports bra goes up to my neck with a slit to show some of my boobs. Nothing says female wrestling like sex appeal. "As if you could even catch me." she said in her snobby voice. "I don't want to catch you because the only thing i'd catch from you is an STD just by breathing. well see you out there whore." I said trash talking her. she screamed in frustration and I laughed. I'm not usually this mean but when your name is Rayne Evans, your asking for it. I skipped to the curtain and my music played. It was some crappy techno music that I chose at random. When I become a WWE Diva I will change it for sure. I came out to my song and swayed my hips to the beat. I soaked in the applause and all the cat calls I was recieving. Boy, did I enjoy this. I slid under the ropes, did my poses then stood my ground. I put my hands on my hips and waited for my oponent to come out. Rayne's music hit and it was some crappy music that sounded like two whale's making love to each other, it was horrible, and all she did was slap her butt and lift up her boobs. Can you say desperate? She entered the ring and blew a bubble out of her mouth with her gum and when it popped the bell rang. I wasted no time on her as I grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the ground. She wined like a baby and kicked me in the knee. It popped and I whimpered. Okay, that kinda hurt. I fell to the ground and massaged my knee. She took this time to drag me by my hair. I propelled myself upward and kicked her hand. "Ouch! My nails!" she screamed. A few members of the audience laughed and I smiled. About 5 minutes into the match I could tell Rayne was tired, but I could go on for another 25 minutes. "Is that all you got? come on you big baby!" I yelled at her laughing. I ran to the ropes and did a moonsault, then went for the pin. **1...2...3...** DING! DING! DING! And your winner Lauren Jones! The referee raised my hands in victory and I grinned, satisfied with my damage. Rayne rolled out of the ring and hobbled backstage. I saw the NXT scouts and they look impressed. now that is the look I wanted to see. I knew I could beat her, I just wanted to know If I could impress them. I stepped out of the ring and went up to one fan and kissed his cheek and winked at him. He screamed "WOOHOO" because he was clearly drunk. I laughed and made my way backstage.


	3. Chapter Two

Okay GUYS! I know that these chapter's are short BUTTTTT the reason why is because all I am doing for the first few chapters is just introducing the characters, then I will start doing longer ones, I promise! Well please enjoy, review, follow, or PM me :) Love you guys! and oh yea BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD!

Marissa's P.O.V.

I made my way into the Staples Center for my first day on the job. My black boots had a small heel that clicked as I strutted to my specific destination. My black pencil skirt and my button up gold blouse hugged my every curve. I was officially a WWE Makeup Artist and Hair Dresser. Wow, this is so awesome! I mean I've been backstage to countless numbers of WWE shows, but my father, being a wwe legend, took me with him when he traveled. I've never gone by myself though. I made it to the WWE with some help from my father, of who I am forever greatful too. Since I practically lived backstage at the shows I got to know alot of the older wrestlers as well as the McMahon family. The one I was the closest to in age was Lexi McMahon. We were best friends back in the day, but I lost contact with her because she wanted to become a wrestler and I didn't. I hear she is in FCW now and that she is wanting to come to the WWE. Vince Doesn't want her to just get the position either, he wants her to work for it. I made my way to Vince's office and when I arrived I knocked on his door. "Come in!" a gruff voice yelled. I turned the knob and opened the huge door to reveal Stephanie and Vince sitting on the couch, chatting away. I shut the door behind me and they turned their attention towards me. They both smiled and Stephanie stood up and approached me. Yes Vince was indeed smiling. "Nice to see you Again Mariss. You have grown up nicely." Stephanie said standing in front of me now. She gave a small hug and I hugged her back. When we pulled away she grew serious. "How is your father?" she asked me. I had to look up at her because I am only 5'0n and she is about 5'9. "He is doing well. His shoulder is giving him some trouble, but he is going to physical therapy every day." I said. "Good, we want him to come back for a few matches later this year, or early next year." Vince said standing up as well. I nodded my head and gave a fake smile. I really didn't think my father should come back to wrestle at his age, especially with his matches being the most body damaging. Who knows the next match could leave him severly injured. So I don't mean to be pushy, but what is my first task?" I asked them. "You're not being pushy at all. Your first task is simple, do some minor touch-ups to 3 of our superstars." Stephanie stated. Seems easy enough. Being guys, the most I'd have to do is define their eyes and eyebrows. And if they have any brusises or cuts, it's my job to cover it up. "So just who are these three superstars?" I asked her. She looked at Vince then back at me. "The SHIELD." she said looking at me. THE SHIELD?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THEY TERRIFY ME! "Aren't they, you know, dangerous?" I asked scared. "Don't worry, behind the curtains they are practically harmless." Stephanie said trying to put me at ease. "If you call full blown backstage brawls as harmless, then you are insane." Vince said making me anxious once again. "She will be fine Dad. They wouldn't dare hurt a girl. If they did harm her, there would be hell to pay." Stephanie said glaring at her Father. They were both glaring at each other until I cleared my throat. Vince looked at me and sighed. " Let me show you where you will be working tonight." Vince said opening the door for me. "See you around Steph." I said with a friendly smile. "See you around Marissa. Let me know if they give you any trouble. "She told me. "I will." I said as I exited the room. Vince shut the door and told me to follow him so I did. He led me to my small station and it was quite small, just like me. It was 1 small fold up table with every makeup tool and hairstyling tool imaginable on it. "So this is a test of sorts so I want you to make them as presentable as possible. " he said patting my back. "So if you don't like my work?" I asked him. "Then you will be fired. Good Luck." he said leaving me in silence. Well that's comforting. No Pressure or anything just my job at stake! I sighed and ran my hands through my two toned hair. I kinda have the same exact hair as seth rollins, except mine looks a lot better and it reaches my elbows. I looked in the mirror and tucked some of my hair behind my ear. I straightened my hair and put on some makeup to look presentable for my co-workers. I was tapped on my shoulder and I turned around to see the SHIELD standing there behind me. I had to look up just to look into their eyes. "oh, hello there." I said with a nervous smile. Roman smiled at me but Seth gave me a weird look. "Are you the makeup artist?" Dean asked with annoyance in his voice. "Yes, I am. I'm Marissa. It's nice to meet all of you. " I said faking confidence. "Likewise" Said Roman as he smiled again. I didn't notice until now how handsome the three of them were, especially Roman. "So who do you want to girl up first?" seth asked. "Uhm I guess you, since you seem so eager." I said. "Yay" he exclaimed as he sat down in the chair. I lowered the chair so we could be the same height. When I was touching his face up he asked me a few questions. "You single?" he asked me. I froze but responded. "Yes." I said quietly. "You know I think short girls with two toned hair are adorable." he said with a smirk. I blushed and bit my lip. I wasn't used to having hot guys flirt with me. When I was finished with him, Dean flirted with me too. "So sweetheart, how does your boyfriend feel about you hanging out with guy wrestlers?" he asked me. "I don't have a boyfriend." I said embarrassed. "Oh yes you do, and it's me." he said as he touched my ass. "Okay your done. out of the chair." I said abruptly. "I was just kidding." he said. I glared at him and he walked away. I thought I'd like working with hot men, but apparently they are all sex junkies, hitting on everything that moves. Roman sat down and I prepared for the flirting or physical grabbing I had previously encountered. It didn't come. Roman was so calm and a complete gentleman. "I appreaciate you not treating me like a piece of meat." I said looking down at him. I noticed he had been staring at me this whole time and I got butterflies in my stomach. "I couldn't ever treat a woman like you like that." he said sweetly. I smiled and blushed a deep red. What does he mean 'A woman like me'? Well anyways, Roman seems like a great guy. Maybe, just maybe, I could become friends with him.

Tristen's P.O.V.

I was backstage in the kane's lockerroom getting dressed for tonight's match. I put on my clothes and all my jewelry. I have black and blue hair, a snakebite piercing, the word "Straightedge" tattooed on my left arm, and "Kane" tattooed on the back of my neck. I got the kane one, most recently. I was wearing a grey and black cropped top and leather jeans. I thought I'd try a more casual look tonight. Because why the hell not? I exited my boyfriend's lockerroom and walked down the halls just waiting for my match. I, like natalya and the bella's, am a veteran diva. You see I have been here since I was 16 and now I am 21. Yea, I know 16 is way to young for a wrestler. I proved how much I deserve to be here though. I am not like all the other diva's. I am atually not even a diva at all. I am considered a superstar. You heard me, a superstar. I figured when I was young that I was good enough to fight guys and well I was good enough. In fact I am still good. No I am not trying to be cocky, but all I am saying is that I am the best at my job. I can fight girls but I mainly fight the male roster. I've beaten Evan Bourne, Sheamus, and many more in matches. Yea, Im just that badass. I walked into catering because I had to get some water before my match. If there is anything I learned about wrestling, it's to drink plenty and I mean PLENTY of water. I pretty much downed a full bottle of water and threw it away. The newbies Eva Marie, JoJo, and the Funkadactyls were all giving me weird looks. Yea, I know I'm the girlfriend of Kane and I know I don't look like your normal girl, but they need to get over themselves. New divas always think they are so much better then everyone else I swear. I left the room before I hurt one of them. I walked to Hunter's, oh sorry I mean Triple H's office to find out what time my match would be. Once I got to his office I knocked on the door. "Come in." He said sounding frustrated. I entered and smiled softly at him. "OH Tristen, how's it going?" he said striking up friendly conversation with me. "Fine sir. Are you feeling okay?" i asked suspicious of his recently kind nature. "Yea, I'm just happy to see you. I got great news for you! Come, sit." he said to me. I did as he said and he folded his hands on his desks. "As you know and realise the diva's division is small." he said to me. I nodded. "Well we have some NXT scouts who went to and FCW event tonight and hopefully they will pick a few girls and guys to recommend to us." he said to me. "Uhm not to be frank with you sir, but what does this have to do with me?" I asked him. "Well, if we get new diva's we want you to help train them. We need more diva's like you who aren't afraid to be dirty and fight with strength." he said to me. I took that as a compliment. There aren't many diva's like me. Most of the diva's are only worried about their appearance and they are terrible wrestlers. I was flattered that he would choose me, but at the same time I didn't want to spend my free time training rookies. "Thank you sir. I think this is a great oppurtunity for me as well as for the diva's division to become better." I said. "I agree. We will let you know if we need your assistance." he said to me. I nodded and stood up and almost walked away, until I remembered what I was there for in the first place. "Sir, when is my match tonight?" I asked him. "Oh right, well we had to cancel it because the bella's have to face the funkadactyls. It's good for business and it promotes total diva's more. I am sorry for the late notice." He informed me. "Oh. No it's okay, Thank you for your time." I said as I left the room. Really?! It's all about Total Divas now. Or should I say it's all about the Bella's now. I was pissed. No beyond pissed. I haven't had a match on Raw or Smackdown for 4 weeks! Will they not fit me in anywhere! Pissed can't even began to describe how I feel. I went back to Kane's locker room and I slammed the door behind me. Kane was talking with Daniel Bryan and they both looked at me. "My match was cancelled. Apparently The Bella's are more important. "I said with venom in my voice. Kane got up and he slowly hugged me. "Sorry" he said quietly. I could tell he was trying to comfort me but he didn't want to make me angrier. "I'm fine seriously. I just need to calm down." I said moving away from him. I walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I sat on the cold hard ground as I got my breathing and heart rate under control.


	4. Chapter Three

okay everyone here is the last short chapter. After this I will write full length. Sorry for any mistakes, but I have notepad and it doesn't correct it. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy it and please leave me a review! Thanks guys love you! :)

**Lexi's P.O.V.**

I fixed my light brown wavy hair in the mirror. I tied it in a tight ponytail on top of my head. I slipped on my half-leather, half-jean jacket on over my black spiked bra. My black jeans had patches and zippers all over it and a red cross patch over my right knee. My black boots reached my lower calf and had a zipper on the side. I was so ready for this tag match. I had met both of my oponents before and let me say that I DON'T like them. Their names are Lauren Jones and Jenna Lee Brooks. Even though i haven't gotten the 'honor' of personally knowing Jenna, I have had to work with Lauren before. Lauren was so awful to me. I don't know if she is always like that or if she only acted like that for her character. I heard that Jenna was great at submission, but so am I. My partner was chosen at random and supposedly she is a great wrestler. I also heard that she just joined FCW a few weeks ago and she is already rising to the top. Sounds like I have some competition. I hope she is as good as they say because I can NOT afford to lose this match. I've been here for a few years already and I want out! Being a McMahon you'd think that I would get everything I ask for. Well you thought wrong. Yes, I'm a McMahon. I am Vince and Linda's youngest daughter. My daddy wanted me to work hard and get to the WWE on my own. "Lexi, your match is next." a backstage member informed me. I nodded and stood up. I made my way to the curtain and I saw 3 girls standing there. Lauren, Jenna, and a Redheaded woman. I'm guessing the redhead was my partner. I walked up to all of them and smiled. Lauren rolled her eyes and Jenna just stared at me. Lauren was wearing her normal attire and Jenna was wearing her red plaid crop top and leather jeans. I apporached the curly haired ginger and extended my hand towards her. She shook my hand and smiled. "Hello I am Lexi. I am assuming you are my tag team partner?" I asked her. "Yes! my name is Sierra. It's wonderful to finally meet you ." she said politely. "Uhm, how did you know my last name?" I asked nervously. "Oh, well everyone knows your last name. May I say that you are the most talked about Diva in FCW. You are just so awesome!" She exclaimed. "oh, well thanks. But being a McMahon isn't all it's cracked up to be. " I said to her. "Yea, Daddy's little princess has had it so hard." Lauren interjected sarcastically. "You know what Lauren, I made it here on my own. So you can shut up." I said getting in her face. Jenna got in between us and glared at me. "We all made it here on our own Lexi. so don't try and make us give a crap. " Jenna said to me. I rolled my eyes and turned back to face my partner. "Anyways like I was saying, I try not to be too attached to my last name." I said with a small smile. "Oh, I see." the giggling redhead said. I took in her appearance and noticed she was wearing a cropped white top with comic strips on it and black shorts with studs and star wars graphics on it and of course she had black sneakers on too. All in all, she seemed like a cute, pretty nerdy, but nice girl. I saw the back of her shoulder and I noticed she had some sort of a tattoo. "If you don't mind me asking what is your tattoo"? I asked her. She pulled her sleeve up a little so I could get a better look at it. "Oh. I'm glad you asked. It's a dreamcatcher. After my grandma died my Grandpa always gave me dreamcatchers and when he passed away I got one in memory of him." She said with a sad smile. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear about your grandpa. That is a cool tattoo though." I replied back. "Thanks. I have another one to. " she said moving her hair back. She showed me a music tattoo behind her left ear. It was a treble clef and bass cleff joined together to make a heart. "That's cute." I said adoring her tattoo. "Thanks! My grandma loved music and so do I." she said with yet another smile. I smiled as well. Man this girl was happy. I just met her and the only look on her face has been happy. Jenna's music blared and she smirked at Lauren and she turned around to flick us off before she exited from the curtain. Cause that's real mature... When Lauren's music played she glared at us and exited to the ring as well. Sierra's music hit and she smiled at me. "See you out there!" She said with a wink. I laughed and as soon as my music hit I exited to the ring. I slapped some hands and jumped on the apron. I glared at Lauren and Jenna as I entered in the ring. I went to my corner and Sierra let me go first. I looked at the 3 NXT Scouts and I smiled. I had to impress them. There was Two men and a woman. The woman was blonde and she looked to be in her mid to late 30's and she was wearing a grey dress. The two men looked completly different ages. The one man looked like he was in his forties had grey hair and he was wearing a purple shirt with grey pants. The other man looked like he was in his early thirties, he has dark brown hair and was wearing a yellow dress shirt and black pants. DING! DING! DING! The bell brought me out of my thoughts and back into the match. Lauren started out the match with me and I couldn't wait to get my hands on her. I shook hands with her, showing respect but she quickly pulled back her hand as she glared at me. Man what is with this girl. She doesnt seem to like anyone nice to her. I leapt for her and put her in a headlock. She stomped on my foot and shoved me back. I hit the ropes and bounced back. She tried to clothesline me but I ducked and grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her back. She screamed out in pain and elbowed me in my skull, so I let go of her. We both took a minute to gather ourselves and locked up. She pulled my hair and the ref yelled at her. She yelled at the ref and I tried to take her by a surprise roll up pin. The ref got down on the mat. "1...2..." kickout. I groaned and stood up and I looked down at Lauren who was still on the ground. I ran to the ropes and Jumped off them and I landed hard on Lauren. I decided to not go for the pin just yet as I wrapped my legs around her arm and put her in the cross arm bar. She was close to tapping out until Jenna distracted the ref by getting in the ring. Lauren yanked my hair and I screamed out in pain. The ref made Jenna go back onto the outside apron and he returned his attention to us. 5 minutes into the match I had tried to pin Lauren again but she kicked out at Two. I glanced at Jenna who was glarring daggers at Sierra. I looked at Sierra and she looked eager to get in as well. I tagged her in and she jumped over the ropes and walked over to Lauren. She helped her up and went to shake her hand. Lauren rolled her eyes and shook hands with her then they locked up. Sierra targeted Lauren's arm by twisting behind her back. Sierra was smart and she grabbed her other arm as well. Lauren head butted her backwards and Sierra let go of her. Lauren fell to the ground on her back and she layed there for a minute. She grabbed Lauren's legs but Lauren kicked her away and Sierra fell on her back. Lauren and Sierra stood up at the same time and Lauren slapped Sierra. OUCH! I could hear that slap. The Crowd "OOOHD" and Sierra slapped her back with just as much power and the crowd cheered. They kept slapping each other back and forth until Lauren grabbed Sierra and threw her into the turnbuckle where Jenna was. Jenna grabbed Sierra's arms and Lauren slapped Sierra's chest as hard as she could. The ref again yelled at them and Jenna dropped Sierra and she fell on her knees. Lauren tagged in Jenna as she stepped onto the outside of the apron.

**Sierra's P.O.V.**

I stood up and came face to face with Jenna. She shoved me back and I hit the turnbuckle. I shoved her back and she stumbled, falling on her ass. Some of the crowd laughed, including the talent scouts. She stood up and threw me into the ropes and when I bounced back she tried to clothesline me. I bent backwards so that I was on my knees and my head was touching my feet. Yea, I'm just that awesome. Lexi laughed and cheered. I smirked and got back up into a crouched position. Jenna turned around to face me and when she did I tried to get her with my own version of and RKO but she made out of the way in time and I stumbled backwards. She grabbed my right leg and pulled and I fell on my back. I heard the crowd "oooh" as soon as I hit the mat. Jenna laughed and dragged me to the middle of the ring by my legs. When she dropped my legs she put me in the sharpshooter position. I tried escaping, but it was no use. She had it locked in...and I had to tap. "DING! DING! DING! The winners of this match by submission... Jenna Brooks and Lauren Jones!" The ring announcer yelled. I sat up and grabbed my legs, massaging them. Lexi came over to me and helped me up. We exited the ring as Lauren and Jenna celebrated. Once we made it backstage I grabbed Lexi's arm and she turned around to face me. "I'm so sorry Lexi, it was just to painful." I apologized. She sighed and patted my shoulder. "It's okay. You tried your hardest and Jenna is great at submission moves." she said with a small smile. She looked pretty upset about the match ending but I know that I couldn't change what happened out there now. Jenna and Lauren came backstage and walked up to us. "Did you see how the scouts were looking at us when WE won? We are totally gonna make it into NXT and you two aren't." Jenna asked us. "they were looking at you because you won. Big Whoop. You can't win every match." Lexi said defending me. "You can't lose every match either, unless your Sierra." Lauren said with a laugh. I tried to charge at them but Lexi held me back. "Awh is little Sierra getting angry? Come on troll, let's fight." Jenna said making fun of me. I was about to punch Jenna in the throat until the three NXT scouts came up to us. "Good evening ladies, great match." The older looking man said. "Thank you." all four of us said. "My name is Nick Warren COO of NXT and these are my colleagues, Ms. Bright and Mr. Oranto." he said introducing the other two scouts. "Nice to meet you." I said sticking out my hand. Mr. Warren smiled and shook my hand, as did Ms. Bright and Mr. Oranto. "Ass-Kisser" I heard Jenna mumble. I ignored her comment and stepped back and Lexi did the same thing I did. Lauren and Jenna didn't shake their hands though. How disrespectful is that? "I would like to inform all of you that we have seen alot of talent tonight, but you four stood out the most. "Thank you sir." All four of us said. Well that was creepy. We were like clones or something. Not like star war clones though because they aren't clones, or would we be droids? These are not the droids you're looking for. Okay I got to stop with the nerd talk. "We believe all four of you have a tremendous amount of talent and we would like for all of you to sign a renewable 1 year contract with NXT." Ms Bright said. "What?!" Jenna and Lauren shouted angrily. We all looked at them and they quickly composed themselves. "We mean, that's great! all four of us wow..." Lauren said, faking happiness. "Thank you so much." I said to the scouts. "It is our pleasure. Now here is my personal card. We have your information and we will call all of you when we are ready for you to sign your contracts. If you have any questions please feel free to call that number." Mr. Warren Said handing each of us a card. I grinned so wide I thought my jaw was going to break. I could not possibly get any happier then this. "It may take a few days, because we are going to assign each of you a trainer, and we would perfer for them to be a WWE superstar." Mr. Oranto said. "Have a good rest of your night ladies." Ms. Bright said as they walked away from us. Once they were out of sight I squealed and jumped up and down. Lexi laughed at me and she stopped my jumping. "We made it even though we lost!" she exclaimed. "i know isn't this exciting!" I said to her. "This is unfair! You guys lost!" Lauren complained. "In your face! We got picked too. Suck on that!" I said as I motioned to my 'PENIS' (I DON'T HAVE ONE SO DON'T FREAK OUT) in the suck it motion, used by Degeneration X. Lexi laughed and she threw her arm over my shoulder as we walked back to the girls lockerroom. "I think we are going to be great friends." Lexi said to me. "I think so too." I said as I put my arm around her waist. Once we entered the room Lexi grabbed her clothes and quickly changed in the bathroom. I was sitting on the bench, just playing on my phone when she randomly asked me a question."Hey you mind if I have your number?" she asked me. OMG LEXI MCMAHON WANTS MY NUMBER?! "of course I don't mind!" I exclaimed. She smiled and handed me her phone. I punched in my number and gave her back her phone. She texted me and I saved her number. I noticed she had a John Cena case on her phone. "You like Cena eh?" I asked her. She nodded and smiled big. "YES! He is my hero. I really hope that I get to meet him. Plus he is hot!" She said to me. "Yea he is hot." I said to her as I grabbed my change of clothes from my grey gym bag and stood up. "You like any wrestlers?" she asked me. "No. Well I mean alot of them are hot, but I mean I wouldn't date any of them." I said to her. She laughed at me and sat down on the bench I was just sitting on. "Not even one guy?" she asked me. I sighed and looked at her. "No, not one. I like being single okay. Can we just leave it at that?" I asked with a laugh. "Sure. Hey me and a few other girls are going out for drinks later. Do you want to come?" she asked me. "Oh no thanks I don't drink." I said with a smile. "Oh, okay. Well maybe we can hang some other time. see you later." she said as she grabbed her stuff and left. I smiled at her and waved goodbye as I entered the bathroom and quickly changed. I changed into some black sweatpants and a baggy pink paramore t-shirt. I'll just take a shower later. I grabbed my stuff and I left the FCW arena with a smile on my face and a few steps closer to my future.


End file.
